Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle control device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle control device having a shift unit and a hydraulic cylinder unit.
Background Information
In the past, most bicycles used cables to operate the various bicycle components to perform such functions as shifting gears and braking. Examples of some bicycle control devices that combine both shifting and braking functions into a single unit are disclosed in the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,241,878; 5,257,683; and 5,400,675. In recent years, some bicycles have been provided with hydraulic bicycle components. For example, some bicycles include transmissions for changing gear stages or speed stages and hydraulic braking device for stopping or slowing down the bicycle. It is desired to more effectively control both the transmission and the hydraulic braking device by a single bicycle control device.